A. Field of the Invention
This relates to comfort in a bed and specifically providing a cool stream of air over a person during sleep. The stream of air may also be heated if desired.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references related to sleeping and airflow during sleep. A representative example of the type of prior art can be found is Voss, utility U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,230. Voss is a convection blanket warmer, not a cooling one as this device, which has an air connection, a plurality of specifically designed pinholes in the top surface as well as several layers of insulated materials and metallic foil. Another example in the prior art is Feger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,802. It is a blanket assembly to provide heated or cooled air within the blanket assembly. Feger does not have the plurality of holes on the top but merely provides a layer of air during sleep as well as an ability to adjust the heat within the device. Another example is Augustine, U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,250. This is a thermal blanket with a transparent upper body drape. This also has a means to provide air into the blanket as well as a series of pinholes.
None of the other prior art structures are identical or made obvious by the prior art and, therefore, this device is novel and not obvious.